


Возьми меня за руку

by dontshootthedomrist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерри всегда держал Пиппина за руку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возьми меня за руку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68754) by [_jamjar (phizzle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar). 



Это было так просто, правда. Мерри _всегда_ держал Пиппина за руку. Когда Пиппину было пять и он катался по снегу, Мерри ловил его руку, удерживая. Когда Пиппин повзрослел и учился танцам, его направлял Мерри, переплетя пальцы с его, и Пиппин краснел, рассказывая о симпатичной девушке, с которой хотел танцевать.

На этот раз, когда Мерри взял руку Пиппина в свою и посмотрел в его глаза, он увидел не своего кузена, Этого Глупого Тука. Он увидел окончательно повзрослевшего хоббита, столь прекрасного, что перехватывало дыхание.

\- Ты в порядке, Мерри?

Мерри кивнул, сглотнул и поцеловал его.


End file.
